Recluse
by Micheal The Raconteur
Summary: Finn hasn't enjoyed his life lately. His love life fell apart, his grades in school are crappy and he doesn't have anyone to talk to. So he locked out the outside world in an attempt to escape the harsh reality of life. He simply wishes to seal out the world and sleep away the rest of his days. If only it were that easy for him. (Rating may change later on)


**This story is solely experimental. I'm practicing my writing with this story. That is all.**

* * *

Nothing really held joy for Finn anymore. He was just out of it. Things seemed distant. People seemed annoying and a bothersome to him. He never really got out much anymore. He would lock himself in his room and never come out. The only times he did were to use the restroom and grab a snack but even that occurred rarely. The hours would pass by and he would stay in his room. His brother Jake grew increasingly worried for him. He would knock on his door and ask him if he was ok. He would either be answered with a simple yes or get no answer at all. He tried to get his brother out of his room as much as he could but never prevailed for more than a few hours.

His friends were just as worried as his brother. He wouldn't talk to them at school or even wave at them. He would just walk with a dead look in his eyes and pass them by. It worried all of them. They would try to talk to him at lunch but would only get simple yes or no answers. Earlier this month, he was full of life and energy but now he seemed like a shell of his former self. He was getting distant and it wasn't pretty.

One of his friends, Marceline, had noticed this long before any of them did. She was his best friend and now it was like talking to a wall. It pained her to see him in such a state of emptiness. She was always used to his peppy little spirit and bright smile. They would talk for hours on end but now she couldn't even get a conversation going for more than five minutes with him. They rode the bus home together on the way back from school and would sit next to each other in the back of the bus. He still sat in the back with her but would just look out the window or tune her out with his mp3 player. She even started feeling more gloomy by just hanging out with him. So today she decided to go visit him and try to find out what was wrong and where her best friend truly went.

* * *

It was five in the afternoon when Marceline arrived at Finn's house. The sky was a dark, grey and cloudy color. The sky was threatening to rain any second as she slowly made her way to the front door. She raised her fist to the door and knocked. She waited for a moment before the door opened. It was his brother Jake.

"Hey, Jake." Marceline greeted him

"Hi. I'm guessing you're here to try to cheer Finn up." He said somewhat bluntly

"I just wanna find out what's wrong with him."

"I hope you do. Maybe he'll listen to you. You're his best friend."

Hearing that made Marceline blush a little. She walked into the house and gazed around the familiar surroundings. She looked at all the photos in the living showed a time back when Finn actually had his parents. They were very sweet and kind folk. Marceline met them the first time she went over to Finn's house when she was seven. They showed her around the house and Finn's room. (Finn had taken a shower at the time so he couldn't enforce his "no girls allowed" rule) Finn's room was bright back then. Full of funny little pictures of him and his brothers and candy wrappers. She laid down on his bed and could very well smell his scent on it. She had always liked the way he smelled. It reminded her of a place of comfort and nostalgia. Finn's parents then left her in the room and told her that Finn would come out in a few minutes. She remembered how Finn reacted when he found her in his room laying on her bed. He flipped out as much as an eight year old could.

Marceline smiled as the memory played in her head. She then brought her attention back to the matter at hand. Finn and his really crappy mood lately. She walked down the hallway and reached Finn's room. She took in a deep breath.

She had no idea what to tell Finn. She was clueless but she still wanted to talk to him. She didn't want him to feel alone anymore.

So she raised her hand up to the door and knocked on the door.


End file.
